The present invention relates to novel alkyl ethers of 2,2,4-trimethylpentane-1,3-diol. The present invention further relates to the use of these compounds as fragrance materials or as fragrance composition additives in perfumes, cosmetics, consumer products, and the like.
International Publication Number WO 95/21606 discloses 2,2,4-trimethyl-penten-1-yl ester compounds useful as fragrance and flavor compositions. The generic structure of these compounds are shown in general formulas (1) and (2) below.
wherein R is H, or a substituted or unsubstituted C1–C6 alkyl, C2–C6 alkenyl, C6–C12 aryl, or C7–C18 alkylaryl.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,007 relates to the use of an adduct of ethylene oxide and 2,2,4-trimethylpentane-1,3-diol as a reactive diluent in water-bourne coatings. The diol-ethylene oxide adducts are a mixture of components having the general formula (3)
wherein x is an integer from 0 to 3.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,144 discloses a glycidyl ether having formula (4) as shown below.

These compounds are useful as intermediates in the preparation of photographic stabilizers.
The reaction of ROTiCl3 with R1CH(OR2)2 is disclosed in C.R. Acad. Sci., Ser. C (P. Mastagli, D. Gibert, vol. 227, no. 9, pages 347–249, 1973). One specific product of this reaction is CAS Registry No. [50598-30-6], identified below in formula (5).

This report discusses only the preparation of this material as an example of the utility of the synthetic method studied. No further utility is disclosed.
Synthetic chemical compounds which are able to provide a desirable aroma are of great importance to the fragrance industry. Many of the natural materials which impart such aromas to fragrance compositions are often expensive and of variable quality. Furthermore, such materials are often times unavailable. Accordingly, efforts have been made to find synthetic substitutes for these natural materials. Many of these efforts, however, have resulted in compounds which possess only a small degree of fragrance character, or contribute an undesired odor to the fragrance composition.